


at this moment you mean everything to me

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Leverage RPF
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kisses, pilot lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard not to notice him - his toothy grin and infectious laugh won Beth over before she even knew his name. And it was all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fact his hand swallows hers when they first meet and shake hands makes her stomach flutter. She tells herself its butterflies - she was the last one cast, the last one on set to start shooting this pilot that has her doing crazy stunts in skin tight leather. 

Its totally not butterflies. Nothing to do with the way his voice softened when she mentioned her son or how his eyes grew darker and intense only to turn around and laugh with Christian who she could kill by the way. "Youre just my type" Christian lays it on thick as he came up behind her his arm around her waist. Her eyes havent left Aldis', and shes having a hard time remembering how to breathe but manages an "alive and breathing?". Aldis' laughter is music to her ears and totally not the reason for her butterflies as she draws her eyes to the floor scuffing the toe of Parkers boot on the cement.  
****  
They start off with a bang. The show's a hit and shes reading something online about the sexy men of Leverage. Theyre betweyuuen between seasons when shes learned alcohol kills those  
Somersaults Aldis causes. Shes on her third glass when she braves the comments. " you have to read this" she texts Tim who texts back "zzzz",. Christians awkwardly worded text is all bolded and she laughs imagining him drunkly yelling about undersexed housewives with too much free time.

The last text comes at 2 a.m. from Aldis " i miss you too Bethy" and she falls asleep clutching her phone to Her chest. Damn those butterflies.  
******  
Pilot is a blur of blond hair racing past Beth with a laugh as hes met by strong deep chocolate brown  
Arms that toss him in the air. The little boy laughter is loud and infectious, everyone standing around is smiling. She watches them from a distance Pilot had asked for distance while he played with his new friend. Hes riding his shoulders as Aldis bends at the knee so Pilot can high five the crew.

The way her stomach is fluttering makes her dizzy as she sits on the step of her trailer. She can count off the days like a prison calendar that she started having feelings for her co-star. Damned if those feelings arent budging. "Hi mom!" Pilot waves. Aldis waves too. She waves back.  
*******  
Theyre at the upfronts when he put her hand on his chest his arm around her waist "cameras"

"Hmm?" She shivered against him as he leaned in against her , lips brushing her shoulder.

"There are cameras. Smile Beth" she hates the pictures when she finds them later. Shes flushed and dazed and hes too sober. His smile too bright. She wants to burrow against his neck or hide behind her hair.

"We make a cute couple" Aldis texts her one of the pictures. Shes never more grateful to live alone - theres no one to explain the sound she made to. She doesnt even have to deny it. Theres no witnesses.  
******  
"So.. Pretzels" he slides besides her at the bar on set and she flushes.

"Oh that Parker!" She teases biting the corner of her lip playing with the pile of beer bottle label "shes a funny one"

"Do you have feelings about pretzels?" 

The intensity of his eyes is making her wiggle on the stool "listen Al Im not-"

Aldis kisses her cheek and hops off the stool as her face burned. "Im not Parker" she sighed "i can say I love you"

"Love you too" Christian called from over her shoulder. Beth groaned head dropping to the bar.  
*******  
Theyre all drunk at the wrap party. Beth laughs when she saw what Christian meant by his type - clearly he likes blondes. Hes all wrapped up in a blond man with wild hair and tight jeans. She runs face first into solid chest Recognizing him by scent before she looked up. "Hiya" her hand trails down his chest trying to forget the fact hes finally legal to drink. His voice is deeper and worn and raspy like he's been smoking outside with Christian.

"Hi Bethy" long brown fingers tuck pale blond hair behind her ear as she shivered even being pulled in closer to his chest. Liquid courage in her veins she closes her lips around the tip of his finger and sucks. Her whole body body head to toe tingles when she hears him gasp and pant as she draws her teeth over the pad of his finger. 

"Fuck Beth" Aldis panted out eyes hooded as he searched her flushed face as Tim called him away. She will kill Tim too  
******  
She kisses him at the convention. All day its been the group and everytime shes looked up from a photo or an autograph hes been beside her. His large hand engulfs hers on the elevator ride to their rooms. She looks down at their hands and back up at him knees going a little weak when he winks at her flashing her dimples and teeth. Damn butterflies.

She breaks on their way up after dinner. Christian runs ahead and Gina is staying at another hotel and Tim ducked the crowd its just the two of them. Once the crowd disappears she looks up recognizing the lines of exhaustion on Aldis' otherwise beautiful face. She takes his hand and leads him to the elevator where she pushes him into the corner and still stands on her tiptoes in her heels to cup his face and press their lips together.

She holds her breath til large hands grip her close and hes kissing her back. Only then does she melt against him with a sigh.  
******  
The director yells cut and his hand is still pressed to the small of her back. Aldis is teasing one of the makeup girls and Beth can feel herself blush as he flirts. "Ill be right back" he kisses her cheek and runs off set. Shes frozen in place trying to regulate her breathing face flushed. Damn those butterflies.


	2. it means something, it means everything to me

Shes learned to live with the butterflies. Her stomach is always fluttering now when he saves her the last chocolate crossiant or stands around keeping her company while they strap her into all  
The harnesses and cords. Right now he's the little spoon, insanely long legs dangling over the edge of the couch as they lay cuddled as Beth reads from their latest script voice scratchy with tears. "Its so sad" she sighed cheek pressed to his stubbled cheek. Her hand smooths under his shirt to stroke his chest. 

"I think its romantic" his voice sounds sleepy under her touches "he'd do anything for Dorothy."

Her heart catches in her throat as he kisses her palm before taking her hand in his. "We do get to kiss finally."

"There is that" Aldis laughed  
*******  
Pilot is up with the sun trailing behind Aldis' shirtless shadow wrinkling his nose as he tried the green smoothie for the first time, "gross!" Aldis laughed draining his glass too setting them both in the sink. Beth catches them on the grass her son in deep concentration trying to mirror the older mans stretches and graceful movement. She closes her robe tighter and smiles as the both of them giggle when Pilot takes a tumble.

"Morning boys" she laughs at the scowl the little boy makes when Aldis wraps her up in his arms and kisses her good morning til her lips tingle and  
Pilots scowl has turned into a full fledged glare behind them.

"Sleep good Bethy?" He winks and she feels her face go hot.

"Put some clothes on" she scowls and he laughs all the way to the bathroom where she hears the shower run. He does a dance for her later in the room shimmying the towel off his hips as her face  
Turned beet red. She quieted his laughter with kisses trying to pull her gigantic still damp boyfriend on the bed with her.  
********  
The blond man from the party hangs around on set with Christian so Beth is thankful hes been too busy to notice her non to stealthy partner in crime sneak into her trailer. 

"Who puts plants by a window!" he squeaked stepping over piles of dirt and broken pottery before he took a tumble onto her couch legs spread open in a welcoming invitation. Beth just stared hands on her hips blinking in disbelief.

"I do have a door you know"  
**********  
Its rare they get days off. He shows up early in the morning after spending the day sketching designing and planning, the other side of her bed dipping under his weight. She presses her ear to his chest as he starts to talk about the future giving into sleep before he can finish talking.

They make love slow in the early morning when any other morning theyd be on set. Her breath catchs as he slides her oversized teeshirt over her  
Head legs parting pulling him closer the sight of his bare skin still making her pulse race she can hear it roar in her ears as he kisses her chest long fingers brushing over her belly.

He kisses her like hes giving her back her breath when the room goes still and the room is heavy as she curls at his side eyes wide watching him slip back into sleep as her stomach does those flip flops.  
************  
She stopped reading the script after they all died, throwing the rolled up pages in frustration. "How could they do that!" Shes so mad her voice squeaks but its muffled when he pulls her into his chest.

"You have to keep reading baby," he strokes her hair "keep reading"

She sits in his lap and finishes the script, shivering as he kissed her neck arm tight around her middle. "Ok" Beth laughed "lets do this"  
***********  
They all go out to eat to celebrate shooting the last and final episode. Everyone is quiet and sad, Tim and Christian filled with whiskey their heads together coming up with their next big plan. Aldis squeezes her hand under the table as the busboy clears their plates.

The waitress starts bringing out desserts and sets a cupcake in front of Beth. "I didnt order this!" She calls as the waitress walks away. It takes a second glance to notice the shiny ontop of the frosting eyes widening as her cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat, "Beth"

Its only then she realizes all eyes are on them and the flush deepens nodding before he can finish asking. "You sure?"

Everyone laughs when she tells him to shut up and kiss her.


End file.
